Kage Hatake
by Hoshiakari Kokoro
Summary: Discontinued its yours if you want it. A story of miss-communication, and all the interesting things that happen when people don't clarify what there talking about, and the others don't ask. miss-communication that broke friends apart yet can reforge the bonds twice as strong
1. A New Kage, a journey for strength

After the fall of the Akatsuki, as well as Madera Uchiha -who had plagued the village of Konohagakure since before it was truly established-. The village was able to give a sigh of relief, there had never been more stable peace. When Madera called out the Shinobi world with his declaration of war all of the Hidden villages rose to the challenge, after heartache and pain defeated him. After his fall, the Kage of the villages separated with a new sense of comradeship, and of peace, now understanding one another better there were promises for the future. Of how many would come to pass has yet to be shown, As a sign of good faith the rouge-nin Sasuke Uchiha was released in to the custody of Konoha -his team was sent to there respective villages-, As the world would come to find out, Sasuke had played the part of a double turncoat. He understood that Madera was responsible for the whole Uchiha debacle, he waited for his time to strike. His time came swiftly as Naruto weakened Madera. Sasuke, Naruto, and the four Kage leaders combined there strength and dealt Madera the killing blow. The Samurai leader then ordered his men to dump the body of Madera into the volcano, just to be safe.

After having Sasuke turned over to then Naruto, Kakashi, and Tenzou returned home to Konoha. They were greeted with complete shock, as everyone saw Jiraiya, who had met up with the group to Naruto's great joy, Jiraiya explained that when Nagato's resurrection Jutsu was used it revived him as well. All of the Shinobi from Genin to Anbu, held court on Danzo as well as the Elders. They were found wanting and were sentenced to death that day, Jiraiya was able to revive Tsunade from her comma.

Tsunade then announce that she would be leaving the post of Hokage to another. A meeting of the top Jonin commenced, it consisted of Nara Shikaku, Akamichi Chouza, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shurinai Genma, Shizune, Ebisu, and Yamanaka Inochi. The conferred for days, At the beginning it was said that Naruto had the potential to be Hokage, but that was quickly shot down when they took into consideration that he was only 19, still a genin, and had yet to fully mature mentally enough to fill the position. The next person put on the stand was Jiraiya who said "No, if I was unable to defeat Nagato I am unable to fulfill the position. Although Tsunade and I would make excellent elders, even though only one of us looks the position." Tsunade glared daggers at him "Don't offer me up for things you big buffoon its bad enough you dragged me into being Hokage!" he shrugged. Eventually after many more hours of arguing it was decided that yes they would be the elders.

Shukaku who had for the most part remained silent throughout the exchange spoke up."Tsunade-sama when you were in a comma I nominated Hatake Kakashi for the roll of Hokage, I wish to do so again." Chouza and Inochi nodded there heads in agreement. Tsunade sat forward leaning on the table with her hands in front of her."Hatake ehh? hmm that would be Interesting... What do you think Jiraiya? After all he is the student of your student, teacher of your godson."

Jiraiya sat there for a second before stretching and saying."Kakashi would be a good leader, disregarding for a second his first Genin team, All of the shinobi who work or have worked in the past with Hatake, would gladly work with him again. He teaches teamwork and maintains that -_In the ninja world, those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum._- Now it you take into consideration his genin team, the traitor, the kyuubi container, and the mini Tsunade, Although he did not have a huge hand in training them other then Sasuke, he still taught them their most vital lesson **Team work** which prevailed in the end. He would be a good Hokage. Genma you are one of his closest friends what do you think?"

Genma was slouched in his chair staring at the roof when he was asked this question. He then answered simply. "He will not like it, but the village would prosper, for it."

Tsunade nodded she was expecting that answer looking around the room she asked. "So do we all agree?"

There was a unanimous "hai"

Tsunade sighed rubbing the back of her neck, before grabbing Jiraiya and leaving the room. When he looked at her confused she grunted "Well I'm not going to be the only one to tell him." before mumbling that she needed some damn sake.

When she arrived in her office she yelled for Kotetsu to go find Kakashi and bring him here immediately. Tsunade then sat and placed her head on the desk with a groan, Jiraiya leaned on a wall off to the side. About half an hour later Kakashi strolled in lazily with a slight slouch and his hands in his pockets. "Thanks for joining us Hatake, well now that your here we have to issues to deal with first you have been nominated to be the next Hokage" Kakashi's exposed eye widened in shock at the news. "The second is what to do with the last Uchiha."

Kakashi stood there dumbfounded for about a second before snapping back to reality. "Tsunade-sama with all do respect i do not believe I'm subtle what about Naruto?

With narrowed eyes Tsunade spoke "Hatake Kakashi you are the only true option to be Hokage, Naruto cannot be accepted as he is still a genin and is to young, you were chosen by me as well as your fellow Jonin"

Scratching the back of his head Kakashi nodded with an eye crinkle "Fine i guess i accept," getting serious he continued "As for Sasuke he abandoned his friends, sought power form the one who killed the third Hokage, He almost caused the death of his fellow genin. He is unworthy of trust, I propose that you Jiraiya-sama seal his chakra to that of a genin-chunin, until he can be proved trustworthy. that and he should be under house arrest for a two month period then only allowed the missions that have the least importance."

Tsunade and Jiraiya nodded, sharing a look, they knew that what the Uchiha had done had hurt Kakashi badly, with a sigh Tsunade silently lamented her lack of sake before speaking. "well then that settles it congratulations Kakashi you are the new Hokage."

Kakashi nodded then left leaving a poof of smoke behind. Being truly alone for the first time since his return Tsunade turned to Jiraiya who had walked up next to her, jumping up she rapped her arms around him, holding him to her with all she had. "I......you were gone....."

Jiraiya was somewhat shocked at her reaction, he returned her hug. "its all ok now." he was even more shocked when Tsunade pulled out of his grasp and lightly smacked him on the side of his head. He could see tears in her honey eyes. "You baka, I should kill you my self!" she yelled but was silenced when he kissed her. Tsunade's eyes widened in shock before slowly closing. /they kissed for awhile before separating with a sigh. Jiraiya stepped back before getting on one knee he pulled out a ring that was set with every birthstone there was, so that it looked like a rainbow. "Tsunade-chan will you marry me?"

When Tsunade just stood the shocked Jiraiya started to worry that he was wrong, at least until she did a very un-persuade like thing. She jumped up and down with a squeal, then grabbed him in a passionate kiss before saying "Its about time you baka, yes I'll marry you!"

**Else where in Konoha**

Sakura sat in her office filling out the last of the paperwork for the night, when Tsunade in a coma it fell to her and Shizune to fill the shoes left behind. She was silently glad that Tsunade was back, because it meant that she could return to missions, Just before Nagato's attack on the village Tsunade had made Sakura a Med-Nin Jounin. Although she loved helping people Sakura felt that the hospital was to confining and she longed to be out doors jumping through the trees. With a sigh Sakura checked the paper one last time before standing and stretching her weary limbs. Sakura had grown little in the past years, at twenty years old, she was around 5ft4in, her face had lost a lot of the baby that it had once held. Sakura now had more defined features, her forehead was now completely proportional. Her jade eyes were slightly narrowed from her past experiences, Although being short she still somehow managed to be long limb-ed. But Sakura's most happy change was her breasts although no were near Hinata's size, they were a nice b cup. which was enough for Sakura who didn't really understand how bigger breasted women fought easily. Her hair was one of the most interesting changes to her and to others, were it had always been Sakura blossom Pink it now was a more silvery pink, so that it shimmered, it had lighted at the tips and was darker at the roots. it was cut to chin length.

Sakura's outfit was also different from her Genin/Chunin days, It was a black and silver Kimono top, that fit snugly around the waist, the sleeves however were lose and she had a number of weapons stashed up them such as kunai and a bladed fan. Sakura's bottom was a form of Jonin pants, but were almost skin tight-black , so as not to hinder. Her shoes were more like boots they had an inch heel and went up to just below her knees. There was over twenty senbon in each one. On her right leg a kunai pouch was strapped where had her med-nin bag strapped to the other leg. Strapped to Sakura's back were to Tantou regulation Anbu size one was black with a blue dragon and the other was black with an orange dragon, at the top of both hilts was a silver canine paw with a diamond below it, along the blade of the orange dragon Tanto there was a tree, along the blade of the other was a single paint brush. Tsunade had these blades commissioned for Sakura as a Jonin present, and when she told Sakura she gave them to her.

After stretching and yawning for about another minute Sakura went over to the door grabbed her coat off of the hanger and proceeded to leave the hospital and go home, or rather she would have if she hadn't been stopped at the lobby were a flustered Shizune told her that she had to go directly to see Tsunade. With drooping shoulders Sakura did as she was told, She barely made it up all the stairs to the Hokage office, stooping outside of the door Sakura could hear quiet voices talking. Deciding that she didn't have the energy to eavesdrop, she simply knocked on the door.

"Come in!"yelled Tsunade

Sakura walked in quietly closing the door behind her, before looking at her shishou wondering what she could want considering that it was almost midnight. "You called for me Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade took out some sake and took a swift drink before saying anything. "Sakura I'm old, stop! before you start to argue hear me out." Sakura rubbed her arm guiltily before nodding her agreement. Tsunade looked out the window. "You know that your like a daughter to me, well I'm retiring, and your old sensei Hatake Kakashi will be taking my position." She paused waiting for some kind of explosion, when none happened she looked at her apprentice. Sakura was staring at her completely dumb founded. "As I am no longer going. to be Hokage i will be taking the position as one of the villages elders, as well as taking up more duties at the hospital, Shizune will be coming with me. I'm going to get to the point, Sakura you have learned all that I can teach you, I want you to become the assistant to Kakashi."

Sakura stood there just looking at her, before speaking she made herself take a few deep breaths. "Tsunade-Sama with all due respect I do not wish to be Kakashi's assistant, I was planing on taking up more missions."

"Sakura i understand how you may be feeling but that will not be possible you are the only one who is qualified enough to be Kakashi's assistant, and you are the only one who knows him well enough." Tsunade leaned back in her chair and waited for the sparks, and she was not going to be disappointed.

Sakura was pissed, why did she have to be Kakashi's assistant? It wasn't like she didn't like him, it was just that this was not what she wanted, more paper work and little to no missions, it just didn't sit well with her. Why couldn't Naruto be the...........! Tsunade was surprised when the expression on her apprentices face changed from anger to excitement. "Tsunade-sama what about Naruto, he wants to be Hokage, why doesn't he........"

Tsunade cut her off. "That is not possible."

"Why?!?" her apprentice demanded

"He is not mature enough, he and Sasuke are training, to become more powerful and there will be no time, to be a assistant to the Hokage He is going to be watching Sasuke. This is the best place for your talents, its perfect." As she was saying this Sakura had come to stand right in front of her desk and was now gripping said desk, so hard that it was breaking and splintering, looking up Tsunade's eyes widened at the rage on her apprentices face.

Sakura spoke through gritted teeth."So your telling me that I'm stuck with desk duty because Nagato has to train, Because Naruto has to keep watch on a traitorous basterd, Because its all about them!?! I am so friggen tired of always being jipped because of what those two do! I refuse i will not be the assistant find someone else!"her voice got louder and louder till she screamed the last sentence. Her anger was so intense that her hand gripping the desk were shaking it to pieces

Tsunade stood he own anger rising. "You are will remember who you are talking to! You will show me respect!" she slammed her hands on the desk smashing it to smithereens. "You will do this because i chose you to! I will not find any one else!" Tsunade was red with anger, at her last words Sakura's Chakra flared up so strong that Tsunade was momentarily blinded.

Sakura was now so angry that she was completely calm -which is always the scariest kind of angry- "Tsunade-sama you gave me a chance when no one else would, I have more respect for you than my own parents. But i will not do this, I will NOT waste my _talents_ behind some desk for Kami know how long till Naruto is ready. I WILL NOT." Sakura crossed her arms and stared at Tsunade with a cold expression

Tsunade was pulled out of her anger with shock, Sakura was so against this, although she didn't understand why. It was perfect for Sakura she had a cool head under pressure, the field was to dangerous, even it Sakura was a Jonin she wasn't strong enough for it. "This is an order Sakura stop being so damn stubborn you will do this, you are not needed on for mission." Tsunade was even more shocked when a tear fell from the cherry blossom's eye.

Sakura was completely hurt, so she was unwanted that explained everything. It didn't matter how many lives she saved, how many missions she completed, she wasn't worth it, she was unneeded. Strengthening her resolve Sakura whipped her tear away."Hai Hokage-sama I will do it, good day." With that Sakura disappeared in a whorl-wind of Black Sakura blossoms that disappeared soon after. Although Sakura had said she agreed she actually felt the opposite. Quickly a plan formulated in her mind, She would leave the village if they were willing to accept the traitorous Sasuke back then eventually they should accept her. She would leave get stronger then she would return. At her apartment Sakura packed everything she would need, weapons, food, money, clothing. When she was done Sakura looked into the mirror she had to do something about her hair, eye and just her overall look. Sakura had long ago figured out Tsunade's Transformation Technique, now all she had to do was implement it. focusing her chakra to release the seal at the hairline on the back of her head. After a minute of concentration she could feel the seal start to work thinking about how she would like to look, Sakura eventually decided on silver hair with ice blue streaks and violet eyes she made her self a ft taller so that she was now 6ft5in Sakura then changed her features slightly she made her forehead smaller, eyes larger rounder. Finished with the changes Sakura closed the seal after leaving some extra chakra in her body. Sakura took off her headband and left it on her bed. Casting a quick Genjutsu so that no one would wonder at the strange person leaving the village. Deciding she should leave a note Sakura wrote:

_Hi you all_

_I'm leaving the village, don't worry i will come back eventually. Don't try to find me cause you won't be able to. I'm leaving to better my self, I'm going to make my self stronger so that i will be needed and I_ _can protect instead of being protected! I will return in about three years. Tsunade don't be mad or sad you were right, and I'm going to change the fact, Naruto you darling little baka Train hard love long. Sasuke you disappoint me......... you will never be as strong as Naruto because you do not gain strength to protect. Kakashi you'll be a good Hokage I wish you all the luck! Give Pakkun a biscuit for me k. Tenzou and Sai you guys don't have to be so distant, love and let you selves be loved in return. Tell Ino I'm sorry to leave without a goodbye. I wish you all the best, good luck to each of you!_

_Lots of love_

_Sakura Haruno_

_PS Naruto ask Hinata out she really loves you! Tsunade marry Jiraiya already it sooo obvious, Sasuke theirs more to life! Kakashi..............................be happy you were a great teacher._

Sakura read her letter over once just to make sure it was right, she would leave it one the wall across from the door. Sakura grabbed her pack and put the paper on the wall with a senbon. She left her house and had made it all the way to one of the exits from Konoha the giant doors stood before her. The only exit that was open at night was the southern. Sakura turned to look at her village she wouldn't see it for a long time, as she turned back to the gate she was surprised to see Kakashi standing in front of her. She decided to play it smooth and innocent. "Hi Kakashi-sempai, I would love to talk but I have a mission and i should get going."

Kakashi knew something was up, he knew by the look on Sakura's face as she looked upon Konoha He raised his eyebrow before responding. "A mission? At this time of night, it must be important." His eyes narrowed in on Sakura's almost invisible flinch if he hadn't been watching so close he wouldn't have seen it.

"Yep I've got to go to Suna I have to give Gaara a message about the new Hokage, congratulations by the way." Sakura started walking, and almost panicked when Kakashi started as well. Now they were both heading for the exit. "Kakashi-sempai is there something else I could do for you?"

Kakashi was sure something was off now, she was to edgy to twitchy."Sakura is something wrong? Your acting strange?"

Sakura kept repeating in her head 'oh shit oh shit he knows and he'll try to stop me!' she knew she had to do something."It's all good Kakashi I'm just a little annoyed to have to leave so late at night. Its to late to say goodbye to anyone, frankly I'm a bit surprised that your up this late." they stopped right in front of the open space out side of Konoha

Kakashi was sure that something was off, but he was willing to accept that reason after all we would see her again in less than a month. "I was just taking a walk, missions are missions Sakura you know that. I guess I'll see you in a while" Kakashi wasn't expecting a hug and he defiantly wasn't expecting what she'd do next.

Sakura was a bit surprised that he was believing her so easy, she knew that she wasn't the best at lying. In a moment of complete insanity Sakura decided to give him a hug, happily he didn't stiffen or push her away instead he hugged her back. Realizing what she had done Sakura jumped back a foot, whispered quietly so he couldn't hear "Goodbye Kakashi-kun" and disappeared into silver Sakura blossoms

Kakashi stood there shocked for he didn't understand why Sakura was acting all wired, he shrugged and blamed it on hormones, turning around he headed home.

Meanwhile Sakura had released the Genjutsu hiding her changed features. She couldn't go to Suna that's were they would look first, with her being friends with the Kazekage and all. Sakura decided she would go to lightning first. Then........who knows where ever the wind blew her.

* * *

**New story i know i'm horrible but this time i made sure i had alot befor i posted! Please review, i think i might start doing what other authors have and demand a certain amout of reviews befor i post again. soo i demand 5 whahahah for the three chappters i have now i think it is pretty resonable.**

**I don't own Naruto but this storie is mine MINE AAAAHAHAHAHAHAH**


	2. Time skip, returning

THE NEXT DAY IN KONOHA

Tsunade was angry Sakura should have been here by now, sure she could understand why the girl might be upset with a desk job but she still should have been here. Tsunade decided at noon that she had waited long enough and sent Kotetsu and the other one to fetch her from the house with force if necessary. Five minutes later they came to the office with a piece of paper, she rose her eyebrow at that. At least until they handed it to her along with a forehead protector. Tsunade was stunned she hadn't realized that Sakura was at that point, she new the girl was upset but had never imagined that it would go this far. She yelled for Shizune to have team Kakashi and Ino brought to her immediately. Not long after they came in, First it was Tenzou and Sai who when directed waited off to one side. Next Ino came in and looked from Tsunade to Sai and Tenzou curiously before leaning against a wall. They all new who was coming in next by the loud shouts of teme. Naruto came bouncing in while insulting Sasuke who walked in at a more relaxed pace.

"Tsunade-baa-Chan Is it a mission? Why's Ino here? Where's Sakura-chan?" he asked in a rush. "Shut up Naruto when Kakashi gets here I'll explain! Now sit down and shut up!" for once in his life Naruto listened. Half an hour and many impatient Shinobi later, Kakashi strolled in "yo." he waved with an eye crinkle while everyone just glared.

"I will speak you all will listen! Is this understood?"Tsunade looked at them all seeing them ether nod or reply with a yes, she continued. "Sakura Haruno has left the village" she paused they all looked shocked except Kakashi who just nodded. "Sakura left with out permission, she left her forehead protector and a note behind." At this everyone started talking at once, Ino started to cry and Tenzou tried to calm her, Sai insulted Sasuke, saying that he was a traitor and it was his fault, Naruto then tried to defend him only to be called a dobe by Sasuke. Kakashi stood there silent just staring at the headband on Tsunade's new desk.

Kakashi wanted to smack himself he knew that something was off with her, yet he had done nothing. He stood there then something accrued to him. 'Sakura is not the kind of Kunochi to abandon her village.' "Did she say how long?" At his question everyone quieted down waiting for Tsunade's reply

"Sakura said she would be gone about three years." Kakashi closed his eye and nodded before leaving the room. Tsunade then read the letter to them so they knew what Sakura had said. Naruto asked "What are you going to do Tsunade? She's a missing-nin now?" Tsunade shook her head. "Its fine I'll play this as if she left for on a training mission, as far as anyone but those in the room know, Sakura has left for a three year training mission. They left soon after that and Tsunade pulled out her sake with a sad sigh "I was so wrong." Jiraiya came in a minute later. "Hey Tsunade, Kakashi told me, I'm soo sorry Hun." Tsunade nodded in thanks. "Jiraiya will you take the letter and head band to Kakashi, there his to take care of. he's going to be the next Hokage anyway."

Jiraiya found Kakashi at the memorial, he thought that this had to be really hard on the Copy-Nin. To get one student the traitor back only to have the other leave. It had to be hard. Kakashi flinched when he put a hand on his shoulder, he handed the note and the Hi-ate to him with a pat and a squeeze to his shoulder Jiraiya left Kakashi to his thoughts.

Kakashi just stood there staring at the Forehead protector, she would be back with that thought Kakashi left the shrine and headed home.

* * *

**Time skip**

This was the last village that Sakura would visit before heading back to Konoha, It had been a little of three years her training had gone well, It slightly surprised her how easy it was to gain others trust in her disguises, The years had been hard, she missed her friends her family. She had killed more people in the last years then in her whole life. Some of the deaths made Sakura cringe to remember. Her skills had vastly improved, Her skills with her Tantou were beyond par, she excelled with senbon and poison, She had learned healing arts from every village who had the knowledge and she taught to others. She had been gone only a year when one night when she was traveling through the forest she came upon a female hermit who was hurt badly and near death it looked as if she had been attacked. This theory was verified when Sakura saw the dead bodies. Sakura healed her and in thanks the hermit gave her Three gifts the first was a contract with White tigers who were larger than Akamaru, the second gift was a Jutsu it was unique. While it could only be used once the tattoo Jutsu was special When used Images the user wanted to appear on there body appeared, and disappeared just as quickly. It was perfect for undercover missions. Sakura in her guise as Riku had a pattern of snowflakes one her. The third gift given was special it was a tiny life. The people that the hermit had killed, had been hunting through the forest when they came upon a tiger and her black kitten, they then proceeded to kill the tiger and would have killed the one year old cub if not for the hermit. She told Sakura that since she was a good kind soul she would take care of the cub, It would grow swiftly and would love and be loyal to a fault. Sakura thanked the woman after feeding the cub who was old enough to eat meat, she fell asleep not long later and in the morning the hermit was gone.

The Tiger which she named the female tiger cub Chiyo -In honor of the woman who with her help defeated Sasori-. was indeed black with darker blue black stripes, she had silver eyes and was the three times the size of a normal house cat. They left the forest later and headed towards the next village. About a year later the tiger Chiyo was fully grown and Sakura was shocked to find out she could talk. She was asleep and started hearing a voice telling to get up that she was hungry. Sakura woke and instant later with her kunai out in front of her. Looking around her room she saw no one but Chiyo. Who was starring at her "Its about time you got up! I'm hungry let me out so i can hunt!" Sakura's eyes widened "So you can talk?" Chiyo nodded happily "Yep remember yesterday when i bit you? -Sakura nodded- Well I put some of my chakra into you so you can understand me!" Realization hit Sakura "I get it so your sorta like the Inuzuka's and there canines!" Chiyo tilted her head slightly "Yes only right now theirs only one of me and there is lots of them." Sakura narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean right now?" Chiyo yawned and gave a cat grin. "Well since there's only one in the clan, I don't have a mate, but once you find your mate mine will show up!" Sakura groaned falling back on the bed "What if my -snicker- mate as you say doesn't like cats, or refuses to bond?" Chiyo stretched before standing up. "That is of no consequence he doesn't have to bond or like cats, its going to happen any way, your summons are my distant family and when you have children they will bond with them. Now open the window." Sakura opened the window trying to let all of the new information soak into her brain. Later she found out she was the only one who could understand Chiyo

Sakura entered Suna with Chiyo at her side. Chiyo was purring happily she liked the feeling of the warm sand under her paws. Sakura was given Anbu Escort to the Kazekage. When she entered the room the Anbu stopped at the door. Gaara was siting at his desk looking though papers, When Chiyo laid down next to Sakura, Gaara looked up. Without expression he spoke. "So this is the wandering Kunochi with no name? It seems the rumors are true. I have heard that you do no ill to those that wish you no harm, I have also heard that you have traveled form village to village teaching and learning. What purpose do you have here?" Sakura smiled he hadn't changed one bit."I am on my way home." Gaara gave her a look saying without saying he wanted more information. "I'm headed to Konoha." Sakura stood she knew he would not believe her, she would have to show him, that is why she left Suna for last Gaara did not trust easily if ever at all. "I have been to the village hidden in the leaves, If there was a Kunochi of your appearance I would know." At his tone Chiyo stood and started to growl. "Hush Chiyo, I will take care of this." At her words Chiyo stopped growling but she did not lay down again.

"Kazekage sama I will show you." After saying this Sakura made her tattoos disappear she made quick and signs releasing the transformation Jutsu for the first time in over three years. Gaara's eyes widened and if he had been any one else his mouth would be open in shock. "Hi Gaara how have you been?" Sakura's looked a little more mature than when she had last been in Konoha, her hair was past her waist as she had not cut it. The wheels in Gaara's head were turning, he Knew that Sakura Haruno had mysteriously disappeared one night from Konoha, they said she had left on a training mission, but Naruto had confided in him, that she had just left. "Naruto will be happy to have you home. Feel free to stay for a month any longer and I will have to send saying I have seen you, Treaty issues." Sakura nodded understanding she did the Transformation Jutsu again and was back to her alter ego minus the tattoos. "I understand Kazekage-Sama I will not be staying the night." Sakura took five scrolls from her Kunai pouch and placed them on Gaara's desk. "These are new medical Jutsu of my invention they will help save lives. Goodbye Gaara hope to see you soon." With that Sakura gestured to Chiyo that they should leave. After buying more supplies, and some stake for Chiyo they left the Village Hidden in the Sand. It took them two and a half days to reach the outer outskirts of Konohagakure.

Sakura was nervous and didn't want to rush. On the second day she released the Transformation Jutsu. She put her hair up in a high ponytail and cut in, tossing the scraps into the fire, making it smell awful. Chiyo complained. They had been walking slowly for most of the day and Sakura was only fifty feet or so from the entrance. "Chiyo I'm nervous what if they don't want me back?" Chiyo rubbed gently against her side -any harder and she'd would've gone flying- "It will be fine Sakura-chan" Sakura rubbed Chiyo's head making her purr. She then continued walking. Entering the village Sakura giggled seeing Kotetsu and Izumo sitting at the entrance still, at least somethings didn't change. She waved, Kotetsu and Izumo waved back happily, Sakura headed straight for the Hokage tower, she tried to ignore the weird looks she was receiving. But she smiled as little kids ran up to see Chiyo and started petting her. Her tiger was loving the attention. Sakura stopped for a few minutes and answered questions, it wasn't long before all the noise started getting to her, and she quickly headed to the Hokage tower with Chiyo on her tail. Although she had been going from village to village, Sakura was more used to being in the outdoors and not large loud cites. As they started climbing the stairs Chiyo looked at her curiously. "It was the noise." Sakura explained. It wasn't long until there were standing outside of the Hokage's Office, Sakura was so nervous that her tattoo Jutsu reacted giving her thrones through out her whole body, except her face. With a deep breath and a gentle nudge from Chiyo Sakura walked through the door. Kakashi was siting at the desk reading Icha Icha. Sakura couldn't stop the snort "I thought they would make you stop reading that smut." Kakashi looked up and rolled his eye "They keep trying but I'm the Hokage what are they going to do." he said with a shrug. Sakura walked pat his desk and looked out the window, Konoha looked pretty much the same, there was a another head on the Hokage monument Kakashi's though he was still wearing a mask.

Unknown to Sakura as she was looking at Konoha, Kakashi was looking at her. She had been gone over three years and looked vibrant for it. Her outfit was different from when she had left, which could only be expected, the kimono top now head a mesh shirt under it and it was more open at the top, the kimono it self was black with silver and pink Sakura petals, it had breaded fabric keeping it closed around her waist, Her pants were Black and tight at the hips but did Her boots came to the knee they were black with silver kunai on the outside and had senbon in them as well. He looked over at the cat who had come in with Sakura to see that it was smiling at him. "Who's cat is that?"

Sakura turned around and stood near Chiyo. "This is Chiyo she is mine and belongs to herself." Sakura pulled out a scroll out of her pack and tossed it to Kakashi. "This contains what i have done the last three years." Kakashi nodded and tossed her, her hi-ate "I believe that this belongs to you." Sakura nodded and tied it on her forehead. A few minutes later the silence was broken as Naruto came running in the room he ran right past her to Kakashi. "Kaka-sensei I heard Sakura-Chan was back!!" Kakashi sighed and gestured to Sakura who was standing behind Naruto. Naruto turned around and saw Sakura running up to her he gave her a huge bear hug. Sakura stiffened before lightly hugging back, this did not go unnoticed by Kakashi or Naruto. When he released her Sakura stepped back to get a good look at him.

Naruto had grown he was a tall as Jiraiya now, his hair was longer and still just as messy, his features were more defined. "Hi Naruto how have you been?" She asked absently petting Chiyo who came up.

"I've been great Sakura-chan me and Hinata are married!" At that Sakura smiled. Naruto continued talking getting serious."Sakura why did you leave?" She sighed, she had known the question would be asked."I wanted to become stronger Naruto." He nodded Sasuke and the rest of the Rookie Nine and team Gai walked in the room. Ino squealed casing every one to wince, then she ran up and tackle hugged Sakura who flinched as she touched her. "Forehead girl your finally back! Its about time!"Releasing Ino Sakura backed away, everyone had changed some in bigger ways than others Kakashi of course looked exactly the same, Ino was a little taller and instead of her old outfit she had Jonin pants cut at the thigh making them loose shorts and a Jonin vest over a mesh shirt. Shikamaru was taller and looked even more bored he wore the typical Jonin uniform. Choji had lost weight and now was hugely muscular he wore the the same sorta outfit she had last seen him in. Hinata wore a slightly loose black Jacket, and Jonin pants, she bore a wedding ring. Tenten wore the Anbu uniform her long hair was in a ponytail and had viscous looking spikes braided into it. Neji was Anbu was well. Kiba and Shino's outfit hadn't changed at all. Lee looked exactly like Gai except younger. Sasuke wore a slightly modified Anbu uniform It was all black and he had Katana strapped to his lower back. Naruto's outfit now contained less orange and he wore a trench that had orange flames.

Sakura waved"Hi everyone." She went and made herself either hug them or give them a hand shake. after that was done they started wondering away. All except Naruto and Sasuke, Sasuke walked up to her but remained out of her personal space he had noticed that she did not like it being invaded. "Sakura one third of the Uchiha compound is yours do with as you wish." he did not wait for a reply but disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto glared at were he had been. "Ignore the stupid teme he did the same thing when he told me, Tenzou raised all the buildings and its mostly wild area there is one house though he made it for you when you get back." Sakura nodded Kakashi took this time to speak. "Sakura tomorrow I want you to come back here, i wish to speak to you about where your place will be in the village. Do not leave the village." Sakura gave him a cold look, Chiyo snarled at him, making Naruto who had been petting her jump. "Hai Hokage-sama. Lets go Chiyo." Chiyo gave Naruto one last but with her head before leaving out the window with Sakura. Naruto turned and glared at Kakashi who looked baffled."You didn't need to tell her not to leave Kakashi!" He looked at Naruto confused "I don't see anything wrong with what i said." Naruto sighed his old sensei was even more clueless than he thought. "Kakashi-sensei think about it how would you feel if you had freedom to do what you want and you come back and already your being caged, didn't you notice how she flinched at contact or winced at loud sounds? I bet you all my ramen money she's been living in the wild for the past three years." Kakashi nodded it made since, he looked at Naruto and asked. "When did you get so observant?" Naruto preened and replied "I've always been observant!" Kakashi laughed and threw a pen at Naruto it hit him square in the head because he was to busy posturing to notice. "Observant hah?" Naruto crumpled to the ground "Kaka-sensei why did you do that!?" this only made Kakashi laugh harder.

* * *

**HA chapter two review!**


	3. Miscommunication once again

Sakura jumped across the rooftops heading to her new residence, she kept replaying the last half-hour in her mind, Kakashi wasn't even happy to see her, then he had to accuse her of taking off again this seriously pissed her off. But whatever Sakura wasn't going to let one baka ruin her mood. She glanced at Chiyo and couldn't help but to laugh, her darling tiger was acting so kittenish, looking around at the new surroundings with wide open eyes. A few minutes later and a few dozen leaps they left the busy part of the village and were entering a rural sort of forest like area, She grinned and walked into the forest through a gate that said trespassers will be hung by ankles, she would bet anything that the sign was Naruto's Idea. The Gate was obviously made by Tenzou It was one-an-a-half stories high and was made out of wood it was pretty. As she got further into her new abode Sakura saw that there was a clearly defined trail, seeing that Chiyo was itching to explore Sakura waved her off. It wasn't long till Sakura came to her house, it was simple yet elegant It was one story high. She slide the door open seeing that there was another right behind that had a handle Sakura preferred this to the simple rice paper doors which left one to exposed for her liking, there was a mud room right in front of her, it had plenty of storage and hooks to hang items. The door to exit had the look of the rice doors but was simply painted for the affect, Sakura slid it open and walked in. The house was beautiful all of her possessions from her old apartment were scattered around, Going in to the entry way to the left was a semi formal dining room that had a table and chairs, the table could be lowered for a more traditional Japanese dining experience. Over by the two windows was a cabinet walking over to it Sakura looked at the cherry blossoms painted on the outside, it was made out of red wood so that it contrasted beautifully with the oak furniture and the light brown walls. Opening it Sakura saw all of her mother and grandmother's china they had been put in with care and had been recently dusted. There was another door leading from this room, Ignoring it Sakura headed out the one she came in, going across the large hallway to the door across from the dinning room. Entering Sakura saw what could only be described as a sitting room, it was cozy there was a corner shaped couch next to her and across the room next to the fireplace were three couches one regular and the other more like love seats, The couches were black fabric and the walls were dark green, large windows covered the walls, there were two doors leading from the room.

But again Sakura left the one she had entered, Entering the one diagonal from the sitting room she saw that it was a kitchen It was a light blue color and had sky lights. Leaving Sakura went down the hall, entering the room straight in front of her, it was a violet bathroom. Exiting and entering the room on her right Sakura saw shelves, tons of shelves, they ran most of the next to her and the wall to the left, in the center of the room were more shelves far to her right were stairs. As she inspected the shelves, Sakura found them to be full of medical, Jutsu, and Chakra texts the shelve that was near the desk was mostly empty. Heading up the stairs and heading through the the door she entered what must be the main bedroom. There was a bed, large couch with no back -she would make that Chiyo's bed- and a desk as well as two doors opening the first one she saw that it was a bathroom opening the second was a closet that had her clothes from her apartment. All of the rooms were fall gold one a nightstand by the bed stood three photos the first was the team7 photograph that they had taken when there were genin. The second photo was of all Team Kakashi, Sai, Tenzou, Naruto, Kakashi, and her were all grouped together, in the photo she was holding on to Naruto's arm and he was glaring furiously at Sai, Kakashi and Tenzou were smiling behind them, Tenzou had his hands on Sai and Naruto's back, Kakashi had his on hers and Naruto's shoulders. The last photo was of her and Tsunade when she had completed her apprenticeship. Leaving the room heading down the stairs and through her study Sakura reached that last two doors she didn't have to open them to know that they were guest rooms, painted outside the door was an Uchiha fan and a little kitsune above them said Naruto's and Sasuke's Guest rooms.

Without opening either door she continued down the hallway opening the door then sliding the next Sakura entered a covered walkway It was lined with Sakura trees that were in full bloom. Continuing on Sakura came to another of the double doors that lead inside the building. She could feel the presence of someone on the inside, sending a chakra pulse through her and Chiyo's bond, Sakura then readied her Tanto and headed in, much as she suspected there was no sign of anyone in the room taking a quick look around she saw windows covering every wall except one which held a built in cabinet. Sakura walked to the center of the room closed her eyes and waited, it wasn't long till she felt a disturbance in the air behind her. Swiftly turning she put her blades to the masked intruders neck and above his heart. "Why do you enter my home uninvited?" Sakura demanded pressing harder with the blade that was against his throat Suddenly there was someone behind her and a blade was to her throat "Release my companion woman, drop you weapons" Sakura did as she was told after adding chakra stirrings to the blades so if needed she still had use of them. The man she released was rubbing his neck. The one behind her put a blade to the back of her neck before removing the one at her throat. "What do you want!"She demanded again, her anger rouse when they did nothing but laughed. Deciding she wasn't going to get any answers from them this way, she pressed the back of her neck against the blade held there, which shocked the man behind her, giving her enough time to pull her blades back into her grasp she stabbed the one behind her in the side and slashed his knee, neither wound would bleed overmuch and neither was a killing blow. The one in front of her was watched with narrowed eyes as he held kunai in each hand, moving fast enough to make lee and Gai jealous Sakura circled the man first slashing him along the arms, which made him move slower she then crouched behind him and spun with her blades out slicing him behind the knee and looking behind her. There were three more men standing by one of the open doors, each held a Katana, Sakura didn't feel like fighting them and there was no need Chiyo came bounding in with her claws out slashing the first two men down there spines the next she simply slammed on the head knocking him out.

Sakura did some hand signs before releasing the Genjutsu on all of the men who were present after doing so she tended the wound on the back of her neck, she felt for chakra signatures, when she felt none she started removing masks the first was a Special Jonin by the name of Genma Shurinai, the Second was Shikamaru Nara she healed both then bound them with chakra resistant cloth that she had created. She was fucking pissed why the fuck was Konoha attacking her, she walked over to the last three men and ripped there masks off, she didn't know any of them she healed them and bound them none-the-less. Summoning Kika and Kuro-white tigers- she had them help carry the three she didn't know and she carried Genma and Shikamaru having them gather close she used a teleportation Jutsu to get back to the hokage's office. They were right outside of the office without using chakra Sakura punched the door right of its hinges simultaneously splintering it into hundreds of pieces. Anbu started coming through the window, Kakashi waved them off, after a second they left. Sakura threw Shikamaru and Genma down at Kakashi's feet and ordered Kika an Kuro to do the same, only then did she notice that Gaara, Naruto and Jiraiya were in the office with them summoning more tigers Sakura asked. "What the fuck is the meaning of this shit!" Kakashi sighed looking down at the people tied up on the other side of his desk, walking around to lean on the side he spoke. "It was a test, a test to see you capabilities, and your loyalty." He prepared for a explosion and was not disappointed. "You stupid fucking fool, I don't give a rats ass if your the Hokage, did you ever take into consideration that i could have simply killed them?!" She demanded, Chiyo, Kika, Kuro and the new arrivals came to stand next to and parsley in front of her. Naruto was about to start yelling when Jiraiya and Gaara garbed him and shook there heads. Kakashi sighed "Sakura we know you, you would not kill, besides it was just a test." he shrugged nonchalantly only further enraging Sakura, which in turn caused the fur and the tigers back to rise. "You ass hole! You don't know anything, I have killed over five-hundred since i left." Everyone's eyes widened Sakura took a deep breathe before continuing. " You know nothing, If this is how I'm to be treated in my own home village then i will leave." Naruto struggled to get out of Jiraiya and Gaara's Grasp but to no avail. Kakashi stood straight and looked her in the eye. "If you leave you will be treated like a missing-nin, It was simply a test after all you have been gone many years." Sakura looked at her tigers who were ready to spring at any hint of danger to Sakura, she dismissed them leaving Chiyo the only one standing next to her. "I don't care, there are many other villages out there who would accept me into the fold, I have a question, Did Jiraiya have to go through the test after he came back? Did Naruto or Tsunade? Did Sasuke after he betrayed the village did he have to go through this test?" When none of them answered she nodded sadly "I see how it is. I will not stay where I'm not trusted." She turned and walked out of the door she teleported back to what she had thought to be her new home, she grabbed her pack and headed for the nearest exit from the village Chiyo was right next to her. "Chiyo i thought they would be happy to see me...not attack me........" Tears started falling from Sakura's eyes as she walked. Chiyo had never seen Sakura like this. "I don't know Sakura i have never meet any of them, maybe there is a reason." Sakura nodded as she started running, in no time she was at the gate to the village she put a Genjutsu on both her and Chiyo. They ran out of the village they had gotten a few miles away when they slowed down. Ahead of them the path would fork leading to Suna or Lighting Sakura would take the right path. When they reached the fork Sakura was completely dumb founded to see Tsunade standing there waiting. Sakura redid her self for a fight and was shocked when Tsunade smiled at her. "Sakura-chan I guess the did go through with the test, I told them not to but they did not listen." Sakura frowned "What do you want Tsunade-san?" Tsunade's smile slipped slightly, she could see the tracts tears had left behind on her old student face, She knew what the fool Kakashi had done, he had sent attackers after Sakura, then he hadn't explained fully why. "I'm here to stop you Saku."

Sakura laughed and grabbed her tantos "So you don't trust me either, did you know they welcomed me with open arms then they attacked me when i let my guard down ever so slightly." Sakura brought the blades up so that Tsunade could see them. "You gave me these many years ago to remind me why i fight, why i live, and those very people are now against me."

Tsunade frowned "Sakura did they tell you why they gave you that test?" the younger woman shook her head "He mentioned something about trust.". "The test given not to see if you are loyal but to test you skill and intelligence, to see if you could handle Anbu." Tsunade was shocked when Sakura threw her head back and laughed. "Did any of you think that maybe i wouldn't like to be Anbu did it ever akure to you to ask?" Sakura went up to Tsunade and hugged her "Its good to see you shishou, I should have known that you would always be my friend." Tsunade held the younger woman a second before letting her go "I had figured that you wouldn't like Anbu Sakura but Kakashi insisted, Shal we head back." Sakura nodded

Tsunade and her started heading back to the village at a leisurely pace. "Men are so fucking stupid." Tsunade nodded

* * *

**Back at the Hokage's office **

Kakashi stared down at the men he sent after Sakura, Naruto was yelling that his Sakura-chan didn't need to be in Anbu and he was stupid. Jiraiya and Gaara spoke quietly amongst themselves. Sakura was right she could have killed them very easily, eh hadn't really considered that and he should have she had been gone years and had killed hundreds of people, she said. Naruto had finally ran out of air and was gasping for breathe so he could start again. Gaara took this chance to speak up. "It is very obvious to me that you have fucked up, did you not notice that she values her teammates over all else? The fact that you now seem to distrust her so much wounds her." He continued before they could answer. "She is not the same Sakura that we knew, she is now more dangerous, she does not trust as easy. In a way she is more vulnerable, when i found out the guise that she had been using i had my men do some research, did any of you bother to ask? Kakashi and Naruto looked down slightly ashamed, Jiraiya simply stood with his arms crossed. "I have in fact done my research, I will right up a report and give it to you Kakashi." After saying that he left the room via the window. Naruto spoke again but in a much more calm sort of voice. "I'm going, Hinata is waiting for me. Kakashi-sensei talk to her explain, please." Naruto walked out of the office leaving Gaara and Kakashi starring outside it wasn't long before Gaara spoke up again. "I will send my information as well, it was nice speaking with you Hokage-san, but I must leave now." The form of Gaara started to dissolve and began to pour into the urn that he was standing on. "Kotetsu take the urn out of here." As they were doing that, he left and headed home he needed to figure out a way to deal with a pissed temperamental Kunochi.

Sakura, Chiyo and Tsunade entered the village early the next day as they were in no rush. "so you decorated my house.... wow thanks its perfect." Tsunade nodded smugly waving to the gate guards "Of course, unlike those dim men i knew you would come back more mature and such." Sakura giggled at her ex-mentor it was still to early for most of the village to be up and as such it was much quieter than it would have been. Tsunade looked at her ex-apprentice and asked. "Sakura what are you going to do now that your back?" Sakura inwardly sighed she new she would have to answer/figure it out some time."I'm not sure, I don't want to work at the hospital as I find large crowed difficult to deal with anymore, I won't be in Anbu as I have no desire to just be a assassin, to be truthful i don't know." Tsunade nodded this time frowning. "I see, well you could go back to being a Jonin and taking missions, you could take the job of Hatake's assistant, they only last about a week and there aren't any more applicants left." The younger woman nodded. "It will give me a nice chance to fuck with the old fart." she said with a evil grin that made Tsunade slightly sad for Kakashi at least until she remembered how he at taken all of the sake hidden in the office and said it was his since he was the Hokage. It wasn't long before they reached the Hokage building, as people woke they chose to take to the rooftops. "I think it will be good for you Sakura." Tsunade said stopping, Sakura stopped as well and pulled a couple of scrolls out of her pack, handed them to Tsunade. "These are some new medical Jutsu that i have created hope they help you. Sakura waved and headed once again towards the Hokage, when she got there she didn't want to climb all those damn stairs so she just climbed the wall, Chiyo had left to get herself breakfast. She reached the office only to find it empty, she sat on a couch that was against the wall, after waiting a hour she fell asleep.

That was how Kakashi found her later, her pack was on the floor next to her and her arm was over her face, her other hand was hanging off the couch. Kakashi smirked seeing drool on the side of her face. He walked over towards her and put a blanket on her sleeping figure. It was a good thing he didn't have any meetings today, heck he wasn't even supposed to be here it was Sunday and he always took them off. The sun was high in the sky and he was hungry, she still hadn't waked up. With a evil grin Kakashi grabbed a pot and spoon that were in his desk drawerwr, he tiptoed over till he was right next to her, he closed his eye in happiness and was about to start beating the pot when a arm jumped out and grabbed his hand he dropped the spoon and the pot expecting one angry/grumpy kunochi he opened he eye and looked down to see that she was still asleep so he kneel-ed and set the pot face down grabbed the spoon and started banging away.

Sakura woke with a start to aloud banging noise grabbing a kunai she slammed it into what ever the noise was, all before she had even opened her eyes. Opening them she saw Kakashi holding a spoon and staring at a pot with tears in his eyes. She saw that she was still holding his arm and let it go before wiping drool of her face. Kakashi looked at her sadness written all over his body. "Why did you do that Sakura-chan what did potty every do to you?" Sakura looked at him them the pot and back again. "You named you pot?" He nodded his face taking on a serious expression. "Pots always make better food if you name them." She rolled her eyes then asked "Why do you have a pot in your office?" Kakashi smirked "This is potty the 433 Naruto wakeruper." Sakura giggled "well that explains that." She got up and stretched. To Kakashi it looked like a cat stretching.

"So Kage-sama I'm here to be your assistant." she said with a evil grin. Kakashi blinked before realizing what she was talking about. Sakura bent and gabbed her pack. "Well I'm going home to take a nice long shower." Kakashi stood and rubbed the top of her head. "I wasn't going to say anything before.....But you stink Sakura." She glared at him "Why thank you old man, I'll be in at eight tomorrow." Kakashi nodded waving his hand in front of his face as if trying to ward off some awful smell. Sakura narrowed her eyes, them smiled she would get him back. Before leaving she turned and spoke. "Kakashi i don't want to be in Anbu and if you put me through any more stupid tests." Her voice got real quiet so much that Kakashi had to work to listen. "Ill get you, and your little Pakkun to! aaaahahahaahah." Sakura laughed at his shocked face before teleporting to her house. Kakashi just stood there shocked he hoped she wasn't serious.

He thought of her precious little Pakkun and started to fret, then taking a deep breathe he relaxed he would just be really nice.

* * *

**I'm trying to make my stories more comedic instead of dramatic, cause just because life sucks doesn't mean that the stories have to be all dard and dreary! I don't own Naruto. I demand a toatal of five reviews befor i post again!!! bwhahahahahah.**

**Bob is the name of a person called sue**

**by the way i'm just kidding ^_^**


	4. Some things are just worth suffering for

**Authors note: new chap yay**

**All of the new chapters for my stories are going t be in my drabble format which means probably no more than 1000 words but always at least 500**

**I hope you're somewhat satisfied with this chapter ^_^**

_**Word cound: 792**_

* * *

Kakashi had promised himself that he would be extra nice to Sakura mostly for the sake of his precious Pakkun. But she wasn't making it easy on him. When she told him she would be in at eight the next day he never suspected that she would be at his house waking him up at six.

* * *

Sakura was whistling happily as she headed for Kakashi's apartment, since he refused to live in the mansion. It was only going to be 6 o'clock and not even the sun was up yet. Chiyo was still home napping Sakura figured the cat would come around when she felt like it. After waving to the Anbu stationed around Kakashi's apartment complex, she entered the building climbing up the 3 flights of stairs she thought about how she could mess with Kakashi. With and evil giggle she pulled out the key to his apartment. She had gotten it from his office earlier, weirdly enough he had a box of spare keys to his apartment in his upper left hand drawer which coincidentally was where Tsunade used to store her miniature liqueur.

Entering his apartment Sakura was not surprised to see that it was a mixture of messy and clean. His Nin-items were all neatly organized and cleaned as was his Icha Icha collection oddly enough he had 3 to 5 copies of each one. There was cloths -dirty or clean she didn't know or want to- strewn across the room. Looking through a door to her right she could see part of his kitchen and it looked clean. Turning to face the opposite direction she reached into her pocket and pulled out a scroll. Reading the directions Sakura followed the hand signs before calling out "yobidashi no yoi shokuryou houkou no jutsu!* "

As soon as the last word left her mouth there was a delicious aroma that enveloped the apartment looking up from the scroll she saw Kakashi standing in the doorway to his room a Kunai raised and forehead wrinkled. They stared at each other for a few second Sakura's eyes showing merriment and Kakashi's showing confusion. The informal staring contest was broken when Sakura started laughing uncontrollably. Kakashi finally awake enough to be annoyed stared at her until she stopped laughing. "Sakura why are you hear at this hour?" he tossed the kunai back into his room where it embedded into the wall. "Kakashi you shouldn't do that, I felt like giving you a wake up call." She rolled the scroll up and grinned at him.

"I own the building, why did you wake me up so early?" walking towards his kitchen he gestured for her to follow. "tea?"

Following him into the kitchen she replied. "Tsunade-Sama said you were behind on your paperwork, no thanks."

Turning away from the tea-kettle he opened the blinds the sun was just starting to rise causing the light blue room to shine the spruce cabinets reflected the light beautifully. "Sakura you know I can just fire you right." He faced her his brows raised, he was wearing jonin pants with a muscle shirt and his mask of course, his hair was actually more flattened down then usual -though Sakura could swear it was starting to stand up on its own.- his lazy gray eye stared at he. The other was closed to conserve chakra.

Sakura grinned which made Kakashi frown slightly. "Ha nice try, but you can't I work for the elders not you." She said with and even bigger grin before continuing. "So you're stuck with me Kakashi!"

He turned around just as the kettle started to scream. His shoulders sagged. "Sakura your fired."

Laughing she got off of the counter, and headed for the door. "You wish, We leave for the office at eight, be ready. Remember I didn't just train with Tsunade I also trained with Shizune."

Kakashi knew he was beaten and doomed. Smacking him self on the forehead he wondered why he had never just put up with all of those other assistants...oh yeah he remembered he wanted to have her there so he kept the position opened, hoping that when she came back she would want to work for him. He thought it was interesting how you don't miss something or someone untill their gone. Looking over his shoulder he saw her walk towards the couch and proceed to lay on it.

Some things are just worth suffering for. He thought with a smile.

* * *

*** uh basically means: call of good food direction. i tried finding a translation for smell but all i could find was stink and i didn't want to put that in here. ^_^**


	5. Maybe you will

**Word count:541**

* * *

Sakura practically growled as she stalked out of his apartment, the insufferable man had woken her up by dumping water filled with ice on her. Glancing to her left she could see him walking nonchalantly his nose in his book. Scowling she walked faster, thinking back she couldn't help but smirk even though she was still angry. When Kakashi had dumped the water on her he didn't expect her to wake up and ram a senbon into his arm.

Kakashi sighed and put his book away, he had known that it wasn't to good of an idea to wake the sleeping woman by dumping water on her, but the pain was worth it she had looked indignant just like a wet cat. Lengthening his stride he easily caught up to her.

"So Sakura-chan whats on the list for today?"He guessed it was paperwork but he could still hope right?

Sakura looked at him and smiled "Paperwork!" she chirped happily. Smirking when his shoulders drooped more than their usual slouch.

The rest of the walk was spent in silence as Kakashi was to busy pouting and Sakura gloating for either of them to speak. When they got to the office very few people were around as it wasn't even 8 yet so it was quiet. She left him to climb the stairs alone and grabbed some breakfast for the both of them. When she reached the office Kakashi was there reading he looked up when she entered the room.

"I brought breakfast, hungry?" Kakashi nodded and took a onigiri from the bundle that she had brought. Sakura opened the window letting some fresh air in.

They worked until the early afternoon when both her and Kakashi and Sakura were getting incredibly sturr-crazy. They looked at each other and Sakura spoke up. "Hey Kakashi do you want to get out of here I need to do some stuff round the house." He nodded so to avoid Izumo and Kotetsu, they left using the window reaching the ground Sakura did a henge to look like a villager and Kakashi did the same. Chiyo met up with them shortly after and they went to Sakura's house, she showed Kakashi to the Dojo.

"Ne Kakashi both Naruto and I live in the old Uchiha district why don't you?" She started taking down weapons and sharpening them.

Pulling out his book Kakashi Replied "I do but I use it as a retreat and a place to train with close friends."

"Really, that surprises me I never that you were the type."

"Yes I do every once-in-a-while get away from work. Although Naruto says I'm way to lax of a hokage." He smiled at her and sat down.

Sakura looked up at him and frowned before smiling and shaking her head. "I wasn't talking about that I was referring to the fact that a loner pervert has friends."

His mouth dropped open as he fell twitching. "Thats so mean Sakura!" He sat up again, placed his book back into his pouch and grabbed some of the weapons she had yet to sharpen. "I just may surprise you Sakura."

She handed him a whetstone thinking. 'Maybe you will.'

* * *

**Authors note: I'm thinking of adding a fight scene for the next chapter...Tell me what you think.**

**Thanks to all the reviewers/adders i wasn't going to update for a while but everyone was just so nice i decided to**


End file.
